


Il piccolo principe e il futuro re

by Andy_Stark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Loki
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è un posto speciale nel quale il piccolo principe trova sempre rifugio. La sua fantasia. Gli basta aprire il suo libro e non è più ad Asgard, è in un regno tutto suo, acclamato come un re e affiancato da una bellissima regina.<br/>Poi però viene chiamato e il suo regno scompare, torna ad essere solo Loki, figlio di Odino e Frigga e fratello di Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una mattina, ad Asgard

Asgard inizia a svegliarsi solo ora. Tutto il regno si alza, nessuno escluso.

Un bambino dai capelli  corvini e gli occhi color smeraldo salta giù dal proprio letto e corre verso quello del fratello maggiore con un sorrisetto dipinto sul volto.

\- Thor, svegliati! E' ora, Thor!-

Loki saltella mentre chiama il bimbo biondo che dorme ancora placidamente.

\- Thor! Ti prego!!!-

Si lamenta il piccolo, iniziando a strattonare il fratello per una manica.

Ma non ottiene altro che un verso simile ad un grugnito.

Con un grande sbuffo, Loki incrocia le braccia al petto, infastidito dal comportamento di Thor. Il sorrisetto torna ad albergare sul suo viso però solo quando nota un brocca d'acqua sopra un comodino. Concentra tutta la sua attenzione su di essa, muovendo piano la mano in gesti precisi.

Trattiene una risatina, prima di fare un ultimo gesto secco.

La brocca si rovescia direttamente sulla testa del bambino biondo, facendolo saltare a sedere, ad occhi sgranati, in un urlo di spavento.

Ci vuole poco perchè Thor capisca chi è il colpevole, e infatti nel giro di pochi secondi è fuori dal letto e ha afferrato il suo fratellino per il bavero della camicia larga che indossa, Loki si divincola con facilità e scappa, ridendo sereno.

\- Figli miei, vostro padre vi sta attendendo!-

Quando Frigga apre la porta, ritrova Loki steso a terra, intento  a proteggersi da un pugno che Thor sta per sferrargli dritto in faccia. Entrambi i bambini hanno i capelli arruffatti e del tutto spettinati. Le larghe camicie che indossano sono stropicciate e quella di Loki ha un leggero strappo sulla spalla destra.

Frigga si lascia sfuggire un sorriso intenerito, prima di sospirare e porgere le mani ai suoi figli, i quali corrono subito da lei con dei sorrisi smaglianti.

-Ho vinto io!-

Esclama Loki, rifacendo quel sorrisetto che tanto gli si addice.

\- Solo perchè madre è entrata!-

Ribatte Thor, con i capelli ancora gocciolanti.

\- Lasciate le vostre dispute per dopo. Siete dei principi, dovreste comportarvi da tali...-

Li riprende bonariamente la donna, accompagnandoli da quattro ancelle, che hanno il compito di preparare i principini per la colazione.

\- Scusaci, madre.-

Mormora Loki, abbassando lo sguardo per qualche istante, per poi cercare quello complice di Thor, che ridacchia divertito.

I due bambini vengono lavati, vestiti, pettinati e tutto quanto si possa fare per renderli regali. E di fatti, i due fratelli che ora sono avanti ad un enorme specchio, sono molto più simili a due futuri sovrani ora.

\- Dopo andiamo a giocare al lago..?-

Chiede sottovoce Thor, speranzoso, mentre si avviano alla sala grande dei banchetti.

\- Questa volta dobbiamo andare avanti con  il libro...-

Ricorda però Loki, pacato e controllato, come se non fosse più un bambino.

\- Lo leggerai come l'ultima volta?? Con quella magia??-

Il bambino biondo guarda il fratellino con vivo entusiasmo.

Loki per tutta risposta sorride. 


	2. Giuramento solenne

Dopo l'abbondante colazione, il padre degli dei si alza, trattenendo i figli.  
\- Figli miei, da oggi nel nostro palazzo avremo due ospiti speciali: la regina Tiril e sua figlia, la principessa Aeki.  
Giungono da noi da una terra lontana ed è compito vostro intrattenere la principessa. Mi aspetto da voi la stessa ospitalità per cui Asgard è conosciuta. E ora andate, figli miei. Mostrate alla principessa Aeki il palazzo e il parco.-  
I due bambini abbassano il capo, rispettosi, senza ribattere. Si voltano poi verso le due ospiti, abbozzando un inchino e salutandole come due  gentiluomini farebbero. La donna ha lunghi capelli color ambra che le ricadono sulle spalle in grandi boccoli e occhi color oceano. Ha un vestito semplice color panna con un scollo dolce. La bambina al suo fianco ha i capelli color miele raccolti in due trecce tenute da fiocchettini color rosa antico, così come il suo abito. I suoi occhioni verdi scrutano i principi con curiosità.  
\- Siamo onorate di fare la vostra conoscenza.-  
La voce di Tiril è molto melodiosa, quasi quanto quella di Frigga. Thor sorride, allegro come sempre, Loki invece rimane più distaccato, sulle difensive.  
Anche la bambina che affianca Tiril sembra timorosa. Non lascia il fianco materno neanche quando i due principi di Asgard le chiedono di unirsi a loro per andare a giocare.  
\- Bambina mia, è scortese rifiutare. Non aver paura, loro ti proteggeranno, non è forse così, vostre grazie..?-  
La donna sorride ai due bambini, i quali annuiscono all'unioso.  
La piccola osserva a lungo la madre, prima di stringersi teneramente a lei, ad occhi socchiusi.  
\- A presto, piccola mia...-  
Sussurra Tiril, carezzando il capo della principessina, la quale scioglie la sua stretta attorno alla madre, e abbozza un inchino ai principi di Asgard, affiancandoli.  
\- A presto, madre.-  
Saluta, con una voce troppo infantile seppure voglia sembrare grande.  
\- Io sono Thor! E lui è il mio fratellino Loki!  
Il bimbo biondo continua a sorridere spensierato, mentre scorta l'ospite assieme al fratello.  
\- Stiamo andando al lago! Oggi Loki legge un libro!-  
Continua a parlare Thor, non demordendo al mutismo della piccola.  
\- Di che libro si tratta?-  
Chiede però Aeki, improvvisamente col volto illuminato, voltandosi verso il bambino dai capelli corvini.  
\- E' una leggenda Asgardiana famosa qui...-  
Loki abbozza un sorriso, intimamente felice di aver attirato l'attenzione della bambina.  
Thor adora sentirlo leggere e vedergli fare giochi di magia che illustrino le battaglie o le parti più emozionanti, ma i suoi amici lo trovano noioso, preferiscono molto di più giocare alla guerra o cacciare le rane e farle prigioniere e Loki odia questo genere di giochi, ma è pur sempre meglio che rimanere solo, in balia dei Giganti di ghiaccio...  
\- Ci sono tanti combattimenti e poi il guerriero che deve salvare la principessa e poi i giganti di ghiaccio e gli elfi oscuri!-  
Racconta Thor, mimando i gesti dell'eroe del libro, provocando le risa della bambina e uno sguardo contrariato di Loki.  
\- La mamma... Mia madre...-  
Si corregge la piccola, arrossendo.  
\- Lei mi legge una storia ogni sera! Parla di due innamorati e finisce sempre con un bacio! Il bacio del vero amore...-  
Aeki sospira, sognante. Thor la osserva a fronte aggrottata, con una buffa smorfia in viso.  
\- Bleah!-  
Sbotta, facendo la lunguaccia.  
\- Thor, non puoi criticare i gusti altrui!-  
Lo riprende Loki, stizzito dal comportamento del fratello. Possibile che non riesca mai a comportarsi come un principe dovrebbe?  
\- Non fa niente! Mia madre dice sempre che voi maschi non potete capirle certe cose!-  
Aeki fa un sorrisetto furbo, che lascia i due fratelli a bocca aperta. Forse non sarà poi una compagna di giochi troppo noiosa.  
\- Perchè siete venute nel nostro regno?-  
Loki sorride, mentre le porge la domanda, curioso. Al contrario, Thor non sembra troppo preso da loro.  
\- Io vado avanti ad avvisare Sif e Fandral! Ci vediamo dopo!-  
Esclama infatti, correndo via dopo aver salutato con la mano.  
Loki sospira, socchiudendo appena gli occhi.  
\- Scusalo, si comporta sempre così...-  
Mormora, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
\- Non preoccuparti! E' simpatico...-  
Ammette, in un tenero sorriso Aeki, giocando con la gonna del vestito e stropicciandola tra le manine.  
\- Siamo venute qui perchè la nostra casa non c'è più... Anche mio padre non c'è più... Sono stati i giganti di ghiaccio... La mamma dice che non devo temerli perchè non possono farmi niente, ma io ne ho tanta paura... Ho paura che mi portino via anche lei... O che si prendano me...-  
Confessa, in un soffio, con lo sguardo ora spento.  
Loki ascolta con attenzione ogni parola, triste per lei. Con un po' di incertezza, le prende delicatamente la mano, stringendola appena e fermandosi.  
\- Ti giuro, Principessa Aeki, che non permetterò mai che facciano del male alla regina tua madre o a te. Ed è un giuramento solenne.


End file.
